moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Morgan
House Morgan (Tirisfal Glades) |Row 7 title = Positions|Row 7 info = Head of House Morgan (Tirisfal Glades) Knight of the Silver Hand Noble of Lordaeron |Row 8 title = Seat|Row 8 info = Flames Rest Keep |Row 9 title = House Crest|Row 9 info = House Morgan (Tirisfal Glades) |Row 10 title = Status|Row 10 info = Deceased}}Marcus Morgan was the son of Tiberius Morgan I and the father of Tiberius II, Giramar, Lana, and Travis Morgan. He is also the husband of Aryea Morgan nee Sin'Dal, and the second Lord of Flames Rest Keep. Early Life Not much is known about Marcus, outside of official documents, and most of those were lost with the fall of Lordaeron. What is known is that he was a fierce warrior of the light, and a staunch defender of Lordaeron. He was granted the title of Gryphon Knight due to his houses crest and his service to his Kingdom. The Silver Hand When the Silver Hand was started he was taken under the wing of Senior Paladin Gavinrad the Dire as his pupal, learning quickly he became a full fledged paladin and took his son Tiberius under his wing as a squire, with Giramar and Travis not far behind. He was a cautious man, but did not shy away from a fight. He used his head rather then his strength to beat his enemies, opting for a lance and shield, instead of the classic hammer a normal paladin wielded. The Fall of Lordaeron When the Culling of Stratholme took place, Marcus condemned the actions of all those involved, agreeing with his master Uther over his prince, Arthas. His son, Travis however did not agree and when ordered to leave the field with the rest of his fellow paladins, he refused and stayed with his prince. This was the last time Father and son would see each other. Over the next few months the undead attacks increased, and the lands of Lordaeron were pushed back more...and more. From all sides the human kingdom seemed doomed, but news of Knight Mograine and his plan to travel to Iron Forge to construct a weapon that might save their kingdom gave hope. This hope however was crushed when more news was brought that the Prince had returned from Northrend, with none of his men, and with dark intention. Before the Silver Hand could move the deed was done and the King was dead. Lordaeron, had fallen. Thinking that his youngest son Travis was dead and his kingdom gone, Marcus resolved himself to evacuating the rest of the people, he and the knights under his command, held at South Shore as long as possible to help the refugees escape. News spread of fighting at the Capital City and Marcus lead his men there, only to be met with waves of endless undead. Outnumbered Marcus and Tiberius I gave their lives to save as many people as possible. A few days later, Travis arrived back in Lordaeron having survived Arthas's betrayal in Northrend...only to see his home gone, and his family broken. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:House Morgan Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Lordaeronian